GoodBye Mother
by HikariRyuSchiffer
Summary: Andai aku tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini, andai aku tidak terlahir di keluarga ini, dan andai aku bukan seorang wanita. Apa Tuhan begitu membenci ku? Apa aku orang yang paling tidak diinginkan di dunia ini?


**ORIGINAL STORY**

**GoodBye Mother**

**Disclaimer : Hikari Ryu Schiffer (My Own Story) OC**

**Summary**

_Andai aku tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini, andai aku tidak terlahir di keluarga ini, dan andai aku bukan seorang wanita . Apa Tuhan begitu membenci ku? Apa aku orang yang paling tidak diinginkan di dunia ini? Sebenci itu kah orang tua ku padaku?_

* * *

><p>Kisah ini dimulai ketika aku beranjak SMA. Nama ku Yuki Amaya, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Yuki. Aku tinggal di keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku anak tertua dan aku memiliki 2 orang adik laki-laki. Yang berada di bangku SMP bernama Ritsu, sedangkan yang masih di bangku SD bernama Arata.<p>

Aku tidak bisa memberikan detail tentang orang tua ku, tapi ayah ku seorang pegawai swasta dan ibu ku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Keluarga kami sering sekali rebut, dari masalah sepele sampai masalah yang bias di katakana cukup besar.

Aku selalu berharap aku tidak lahir di keluarga ini, ibu ku sendiri lebih menyanyangi kedua adik laki-laki ku dari pada aku. Ketika mereka salah pun, mereka selalu dia bela, dan aku selalu di salahkan.  
>Masa kecilku tidak bias dikatakan menyenangkan. Ketika ayah ku yang suka pergi-pergian ketahuan selingkuh oleh ibu ku, aku selalu menjadi pelampiasannya. Bayangkan anak berumur 4 tahun, kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding dan dengan santainya seorang ibu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada anaknya sendiri.<p>

"Kamu lebih baik tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini"

Hingga saat ini aku selalu berpikir, apa salah ku hingga dibenci oleh ibuku sendiri. Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita jalang yang berusaha mengganggu rumah tangganya? Apa aku sudah menyakiti perasaan mu ibu? Kenapa kau lebih saying kepada kedua adik ku?

Lalu dimulailah kehidupan SMA ku. Aku mengikuti tes masuk SMA yang ibu pilihkan untuk ku. Ku harap dengan hal itu dia akan senang, walau pun rasanya berat tapi setidaknya aku ingin melihat dia bahagia, dan mengakui keberadaan ku sambil berkata, "Selamat atas kelulusan mu, anak ku sayang."

Awal –awal kehidupan SMA ku jalani dengan baik. Tapi pada tahun kedua ku, aku mengalami kesulitan. Guru mata pelajaran yang paling tidak aku sukai menegurku karena aku sudah absen di pelajarannya, padaha saat itu aku sakit. Dan ibu ku tidak mau menuliskan surat keterangan sakit, membawa ku ke dokter saja tidak. Jadi aku makin takut masuk di pelajarannya.

Apalagi dia mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaan ku yang sangat peka pada hal-hal menyangkut keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatku. Meski itu wajar, tapi hati ini tidak bisa menerimanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan pindah sekolah, ke tempat yang sama dengan teman ku semasa SMP.

Kehidupan ku di sekolah baru sangat lah menyenangkan. Meski awalnya aku merasa gugup. Tapi hari berganti hari, teman-teman sekelas mulai menyapa ku. Rasanya senang sekali memiliki teman-teman baru yang baik dan ramah. Tidak seperti teman-temanku di sekolah sebelumnya yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Meski ibu ku tidak senang dengan keputusan pindah ku itu.

Aku mengalami hari-hari menyenangkan saat itu. Tapi semua itu mulai berubah ketika kejadian ini terjadi. Ketika itu, ayah ku sedang keluar kota. Dan kebetulan saat itu aku sedang libur. Ketika ibu menyuruh ku membantu mengerjakan tugas Arata aku menolak, karena terkhir kali aku membantunya, tugas itu malah aku kerjakan sendiri sedangkan Arata asyik bermain.

Aku sudah muak dengan hal itu. Pada akhirnya ibu marah pada ku, menyumpah-nyumpah ku dengan kata-kata kasar. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan keadaan ini.

"Ya Tuhan, sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah aku hidup di dunia ini?"

"Apa kehadiran ku adalah sebuah malapetaka?"

"Jika benar begitu adanya, untuk apa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini?"

Akhirnya Ritsu yang membantu tugas Arata. Aku selalu iri pada mereka berdua, sangat di sayang oleh ibu dan ayah ku. Bukan berarti ayah tidak sayang pada ku. Tapi dia jarang sekali ada di rumah, jadi ketika dia pergi aku merasa kesepian. Akan lebih baik jika waktu itu aku berkata pada ibu bahwa, "Yuki juga punya tugas Yuki sendiri, Yuki tidak ada waktu untuk membantu Arata." Jika saja aku katakana itu keadaan akan sedikit berbeda. Tapi apa mau dikata, saat itu emosi sudah menyelimutiku sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir saat itu.

Ibu masih sangat marah saat itu dan membanting buku juga apa pun yang ada di meja ke arah ku, untung saja tidak mengenaiku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar daripada ibu melampiaskan amarahnya padaku. Di kamar aku menangis terus menerus hingga tengah malam.

Akal sehat sudah tidak berpihak padaku saat itu. Tengah malam aku mengambil pisau di dapur lalu kembali ke kamar. Lalu ku sayat pembuluh darah ku. Sebelum kesadaran ku hilang, ku tulis sebuah pesan di dinding menggunakan darah ku.

Isi pesan tersebut adalah ,"Ibu, aku sayang padamu. Maafkan segala kesalahan ku. Aku tahu ibu kecewa, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita tidak pernah bertemu dan aku berharap engkau bahagia. Salam manis, dari anak mu Yuki."

Ke esokan paginya, ketika ibu hendak membangunkan ku. Ibu ku syok dan terpaku di ambang pintu kamar ku. Iya melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana dan juga ada pesan darah yang ku tulis di dinding. Aku hanya berharap ibu mengerti penderitaan yang ku alami, maaf aku tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan benar. Karena aku tidak ingin membenci mu, aku sangat mencintai mu ibu. Tapi kurasa ini bukan tempat ku. GoodBye Mother!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

Gomen ceritanya terlalu ya? Cuz' ini one shot ryu yang pertama. Pengalaman pribadi sih, ryu memang pernah menyerah sama hidup, tapi Tuhan tidak menghendaki ryu mati saat itu. Dan untunglah setelah itu ryu bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan cukup baik meski konflik masih terus terjadi. Tapi ketika aku ingat pada teman-teman ku, aku kembali bersemangat. Maka dari itu, jika teman yang menjadi penopang hidup ku mengkhianati ku, mungkin hidup ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Wah, sepertinya sampai di situ curhatnya. Minna-san, jangan lupa di _review_ ya.! Bye Bye.!


End file.
